Angel Hill
by dragonflydreams
Summary: The happenings of Angel Hill in the eyes of Hinata. More OOC sasuke. A sort of sequel to Women and Angels. Onesided Sasuhina, Onesided Naruhina, NejiTen, ShikaTema.


Alright, i made it to college, so now thats even more time to procrastinate now that I live in a dorm and have two less hours of commute! So I've decided to come back to fanfiction. I've decided to start with a few sequels or maybe continuation of some of my other stories. Im pleased that people liked Women and Angels, as that's my second favorite one, so I've decided to make my first composition since my return the sequel to it. Im a little less than pleased that nobody seems to like my story Aftermath, my personal favorite, but i still plan to do a sequel to that too, just for the sake of writing it.

Anyway, here is a sequel to Woman and Angels. It's from Hinata's point of view. Be prepared for grammatical errors and what not, as this is the raw, unedited version. I'm just too lazy to fix it right now.

Author's note. I dont own Naruto. Insert smartass comment about how if i did, id do this and that or be rich or whatever.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly next to the big tree on the grassy hill. From there, she could see all of Konoha, and let her mind wander. It was a peaceful place for her, though not always secluded. Sometimes, Kiba walked Akamaru here so that he could do his…business. Sometimes, Neji would bring Tenten and little Suji up here to play, and Hinata would get to see her favorite (and only) nephew. He called her aunt "Heenahdah". In fact, "Heenahdah" was his first word. Then, there was Shikamaru. She saw him the most up here, because this was one of his favorite cloud watching spots. Sometimes, she would see Temari also, lying on the grass next to the village genius. Neither of them spoke, and neither had to. Hinata thought they looked so content.

Occasionally, she would find herself watching Naruto and Sasuke practicing about twenty feet away. It was one of the many training places the two used. She knew it was Naruto's favorite; he said that he always beat Sasuke here. The first time she had seen them had been the first time they trained here. She remembered how intensely the two were fighting with each other. Sasuke had gotten the upper hand, and was charging at Naruto, when it happened. He had tripped…on a rock. His face had smacked hard on the ground.

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. And to say that Naruto did not laugh hysterically would have been a downright lie. When Sasuke had gotten up, his face was bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger. And when he briefly glanced toward Hinata, she could have sworn his face turned even redder. Like a tomato. He instantly walked away from the hill, muttering something about training being over. Hinata couldn't help but utter a laugh at the ridiculous scene, and her voice had caught Naruto's attention. In a second, Naruto had rushed over to say hi, and just as quickly, her face had turned just as red as Sasuke's.

From then on, Naruto had insisted that the hill (which they dubbed angel hill because of how it over watched the village) be added to their many training grounds. And for whatever reason, Sasuke complied. She didn't know why, but she didn't complain either. After all, she got to see Naruto more often. So every few weeks, when Shikamaru or Neji wasn't there, Sasuke and Naruto would be there, fighting. And oddly enough, Naruto would always win. Even stranger were the circumstances in which he won. The second time around, Sasuke had made a sudden turn, and smacked into another tree that happened to be on the hill. The third time, he had stepped in dog shit (I wonder whose?). Each time, the result would be the same. Naruto would laugh hysterically. Sasuke would have a tomato red face. And Hinata would giggle a little to herself.

In rare situations (like the akamar- dog shit incident) Sasuke would let out a stream of colorful profanities before storming off the premises(Hinata was thankful Suji was no where near). And Naruto would chase after him while laughing and poking fun at him. However, when they didn't, they always went to Ichiraku's to eat. And Naruto would always invite Hinata along. The walk to Ichiraku's would always be a little awkward. Hinata would always be blushing from being close to Naruto, while Sasuke would still have a red face. Of course, Hinata reasoned that it was always because of the embarrassing losses, and that Sasuke being a prideful Uchiha, his mind must have constantly dwelled on them. And whenever they sat at the ramen bar, Naruto would always insist that Hinata sit between them, because Naruto didn't like sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke must have hated sitting next to Naruto as well, because he always seemed to silently agree.

But today, was one of those rare instances when Hinata had "Angel Hill" all to herself (the name had grown on her). She had let her mind drift to those who were presently absent. Naturally, her first thought was of Naruto. After all these years, she still liked the flamboyantly orange dressed shinobi. She had to admit that she didn't feel as strongly as she did in her younger years, though she was nowhere near being over her childhood crush. Not that she wanted to be over it. But it was good that she didn't think of him as much. She no longer had Naruto as the center of her life, and she was able to blossom into a beautiful, independent individual. Still…if only he could notice her…oh well. It wasn't the end of the world.

Next, she thought of Neji, Tenten, and Suji. Neji and Tenten were married almost three years now, and Suji was a little over two (Tenten wanted children right away). Baby number two was on her way (confirmed to be a girl), and the married couple couldn't be happier. Hinata recalled that Kiba had once said something about Neji being a great man, constantly keeping his wife satisfied. This caused Tenten to blush, and Neji to chase after Kiba with intent to break his limbs. Kiba was of course, laughing, while escaping on Akamaru.

Kiba reminded Hinata of Naruto a little bit. He was certainly as loud as him, and caused just as much trouble. Although he was Hinata's best friend, she felt he was only nice if he wanted to be. She still remembered the time Kiba had knocked Sasuke down, although not on purpose. He seemed shamelessly proud of it. Hinata felt bad when she thought of that incident. She has been so quick to defend Kiba, even though he was in the wrong. And Sasuke had walked away from them without a word or even a glance back. Still, when Kiba accepts someone as a friend, he has a heart of gold.

Hinata's favorite couple was always Shikamaru and Temari, even though she would never admit it to Neji. She didn't know either of them too well, but from what she could tell, they seemed so…perfect. They had a quiet relationship, one that revolved around cloud gazing, and taking strolls around the village. She never heard a peep out of either one of them whenever they were on Angel Hill. The most she got was a nod of acknowledgement. They didn't speak to each other either. They just stared at the clouds or at each other's eyes lovingly, before having a chaste kiss. And their hands were always intertwined. Sometimes they just slept, side by side. Though, Temari was a light snorer. Hinata found that cute. Evidently, so did Shikamaru. They were here 3 times a week, and Shikamaru was here twice more. It had become routine for Hinata to just watch them (or him) sleep peacefully.

Lastly, Hinata thought about Sasuke. Sasuke was…interesting to say the least. Even though they went to the same ninja academy, the two had never really talked back then. But from what she saw and heard about him, he was an egotistical jerk who could be cruel. That and he was a prodigy. Shinobi genius, excellent at taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. And Naruto's best friend. So naturally, she had a bad impression of him. That was, until she started seeing him more and more. She remembered her first few interactions with him, and how he surprised her each time. First there was that incident with Kiba, where she expected him to explode at Kiba (she was afraid that he'd mention something about bestiality. Oh think of the children!) and Sasuke just walked away. Then there was that time he left the training field when she asked him to. To be honest, she only asked him to leave because she was afraid of him at the time, and couldn't concentrate whenever she was intimidated. She was shocked when he did leave, but just assumed that he didn't want to train with people anyway. He did hold a reputation of being anti-social after all. But, the most surprising incident was when she has been catering for Neji and Tenten. She was carrying tons of grocery bags to the Hyuuga compound, and couldn't really see where she was going since the bags were covering her view. When she sensed someone, she had asked for his (or her) help, only to find Sasuke taking half the bags away from her. When they reached the compound, Sasuke even offered to help her cook. Hinata, for fear of her family seeing him, as well as not wanting to trouble Sasuke, politely declined. And Sasuke had looked away, and awkwardly muttered a goodbye. She even imagined that he stuttered a bit. As for Sasuke being a prodigy and genius on the battlefield, that was the weirdest part of all. Everyone had seen Sasuke battle before, and everyone knew how amazing he was at fighting. However, it just didn't make sense to Hinata. Sasuke had to be THE clumsiest person she had ever met. Aside from all the angel hill incidents, Sasuke just seemed to be a klutz. One time, she had seen him at a restaurant, eating with Shikamaru and Naruto. Hinata had said hello to them, and Sasuke began choking. Thank god the waitress knew the Heimlich maneuver. Another time, Sasuke had been in the hospital after a particularly brutal mission, and Hinata was helping Sakura treat him. Upon regaining consciousness, his eyes had met hers. He immediately sat up…only for his head to collide with Sakura's, who was closely examining him at the time. Needless to say, he lost consciousness again. So did Sakura. Of course, Sakura didn't remember why she was sprawled on the ground a few minutes later, and was sure that Hinata must have been imagining things. The Sasuke that Sakura knew wouldn't be that clumsy. If Hinata really thought about it, she might have guessed that Sasuke was only this way around her…but the thought never crossed her mind. The fact was, Hinata was too busy thinking of how every girl had always fell in love with his pale white skin, and how she could only think of how cute he was when he looked like a tomato.

* * *

Okay, I know i made Sasuke much more ridiculous than he was in the first one. But i stand by my decision. Tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
